


Red blood

by la_la_love_mp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Angels, Blood, Demons, JaeYong - Freeform, JohnYu, M/M, More than one couple, Murderer, Sexual Tension, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, a bit of angst, dowoo, exorcist, markhyuck, secret agents, special plot twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_la_love_mp3/pseuds/la_la_love_mp3
Summary: Two demon agents have to work together to catch a demon murderer on the run, all of this in the human world but 1. agent Yuta is not good with words 2. agent Johnny is not good at working with someone else 3. Yuta scares the shit out of Johnny 4. the case is more complicated than what it looks like.





	1. The Beginning

All these stories about angels and demons are more than simple old stories carried by generations. They exist, they live around us.

Like humans, these creatures make mistakes and often, a mistake can break the balance between the different worlds. But there’s a special organisation undercover in between the human politics and police authorities, that keeps an eye on the non human creatures and protects the balance of the three worlds. Humans are unaware of this collaboration between angels and demons, but it’s what keeps the harmony from collapsing.

Agent Johnny was a simple agent assigned after dangerous criminals. He usually works alone, but casually teamed with another agent named Taeyong; they weren’t exactly friends but he’s the closest person in his life. Following, or not, the cliche police movies, Johnny’s outfits are always black.

There’s not a special policy about agents outfits but he doesn’t wear anything that’s not black; even his hair is black. His hairstyle is kinda peculiar compared to the other agents, instead of cutting it he decided to let his bangs grow, this mixed with a classy undercut. His eyes? Mostly covered by his hair, but if you look at them closely you can notice the yellow color from them, kinda unusual color for human eyes.

His body is completely covered in tattoos; he never talked about them or mentioned any meaning for them, so people stopped asking about it. Everyone says Johnny looks intimidating, and he actually is. Has a terrible bad temper, people walk away from him in the street, often mistaken for a gangster. He’s tall and his body is big, muscular, strong enough to finish someone’s life barehanded. Always carries his two guns under his leather jacket, and keeps a knife on his left boot. And yes, as you probably figured out, Johnny is a demon.

He was specially trained to become an agent since he was a kid, from the day his parents passed away in a terrible accident on the demon world. When he turned 14 his mentor brought him to the human world, but due to the different environment demons can’t survive long periods of time without damaging their body.

There’s different ways to protect themselves, and the one Johnny chose was the special demon ink, that’s applied directly in the skin and that ink takes its own designs according to the specific demon genes, giving every demon unique tattoos.

Unfortunately, Johnny spent his first 4 years in the human world without protection and that made him develop a loss in his eyesight, making him wear glasses. In fact, these glasses or contact lenses, were modified to also hide his yellow eyes, an indeed proof of his demon origins.

In his 16 years in in the human world, Johnny captured 209 demons, killed 78 demons and never got an injury for that. The only time he got hurt was because of a human; Johnny got shot in a convenience store at 2 am when he wanted to eat a bowl of ramen. That’s why he hates humans so much.

On a rainy day, Johnny got summoned by his superior in the agency, and also the one in charge of the demon agents in the organisation. Being summoned by him himself gave Johnny a bad feeling and his head started hurting.

The agency where Johnny works is a big building in the middle of the city, but it also keeps a secret in the 66th floor; the organisation headquarters. The human agents think that’s the last floor, but thanks to both demons and angels power, the floor 66 is a portal to another dimension where the organisation headquarters really are located.

It’s divided in three different independent buildings; the one in the right is the angels building where the angel in charge of the organisation manages the angels living in the human world and also lives in it.

The building in the left is the demons one, where the demon in charge manages the usual mess the demons make and also lives there. The building in the middle is currently empty. The rumors say its for the half angel half demon creatures, even tho there’s any record from them so the building is empty.

Johnny arrived at the 66th floor, placed his hand on the scanner of the dark and empty room, followed by a loud and dry beep and the doors opened.

There were a few people inside, and they all looked away from Johnny, filling the whole dimension with whispers. He walked straight to the demon building, that was more familiar than his own apartment.

“New walls? What about the magenta ones?” Johnny’s voice rumbled inside the dark building. The old wood panels creaked under his feet. “I know we’re demons but isn’t this a bit too much?” he sighed in frustration of his boss eccentricities.

A charming voice came from the top of the stairs. “But isn’t that what makes us demons?” that mysterious person said with a malicious smile. “Ah i’m so glad you’re finally here! We’re in trouble my dear Johnny.” His expression suddenly changed into a worried and dramatic one. This engraved Johnny’s bad feeling.

“Sir…” he proceeded to climb the stairs slowly, fearing what could be wrong.

“Please, i told you to call me by my name, dear.” this words gave goosebumps to Johnny.

When Johnny arrived where he was, that person put his arm around him, tensing him up. “Yes, Doyoung.”

The usual room where they discussed Johnny’s objectives was more empty than usual, that worried Johnny even more. He didn’t like the feeling he was having.

Doyoung sat on his chair, closed his eyes and massaged his temples. “Johnny, we have a big ass problem. A prisioner from the maximum security prision in the demon world escaped and it’s on the loose.”

“What’s the problem? This is not different from-” Johnny was mumbling when Doyoung cut him up.

“It’s a SSS rated demon.” Johnny’s expression suddenly darkened. “You probably know him, the prosecutor murderer Donghyuck.”

Johnny’s eyes grew wider and he could hear his heart beat. “But why is it our problem? Shouldn’t the demon police-” was saying Johnny when Doyoung cut him again.

“He’s in the human world. We’re in charge.” Doyoung said with a serious expression, something unusual in him.

The big one sighed, understanding the situation he was in. “What are the orders? Alive or not?” he asked to his boss.

“Well, according to this,” he said taking some papers from his desk, “it doesn’t matter. If you can’t capture him, you have permission to kill him. Even though, i will ask you for a little favour.” Doyoung said lowering his tone. “Try your best to capture him alive, i have some… suspicions.” he sounded strange for some reason.

“Suspicions? Who gave the permission?” Johnny was really confused about this, something didn’t make sense.

Doyoung sat back on his chair comfortably and looked at him in the eyes. “Prosecutor Haechan.”

“Wait, you’re telling me his own brother wants him dead?! This doesn’t make any sense.” Johnny was even more confused than before.

A loud sigh came from Doyoung’s mouth. “That’s why i’m asking you this, Johnny. Here you have all the info. I know you’re smart, think twice before you trust something.” And that was the end of the conversation, or so Doyoung’s eyes said.

“Yes, Doyoung.” Johnny took the papers and left the building.

In all his years in this job it was the first time something didn’t make any sense. He was trying to remember Donghyuk’s case when someone stood in front of him.

“It’s been a long time Johnny!” a tallish guy with pink hair smiled at him. Chills ran down Johnny’s spine. “Has the cat got your tongue?” that guy smiled again teasingly.

“H-hello, Jungwoo.” A drop of sweat went down Johnny’s face, he totally ran out of luck today.

Jungwoo peeked at his face closely. “Has a demon made a mess again?” he giggled at Johnny’s nod. “Oh come on! I’m the angel here, shouldn’t i be the one scared in front of a big demon?” Jungwoo pouted, but laughed a few seconds after. “You’re busy so you can leave, i’ll go find another demon to play with.”

”Yes, thank you sir.” Johnny bowed relieved and literally ran out of there.

He wasn’t exactly afraid of angels but of Jungwoo. He had an angel appearance but his character wasn’t like an angel at all. One day a demon got inside the angels building and didn’t come out in a week. After this incident a rumour spread out that Jungwoo had several weird kinks and that seemed more like a demon than an angel. That wasn’t an actual problem to Johnny but something about Jungwoo told him not to get too close to him.

In the other hand, Jungwoo walked inside the demons building with total confidence. “Is there a demon inside that needs a good angelic massage?” he said out loud going up the stairs with a cute but mischievous smile.

He slowly opened a door, something he was strangely used to. There was someone waiting inside sitting on a big bed. “You’re late.” he told him to get closer.

“Yes, Doyoung.” Jungwoo said closing the door behind him.

Johnny walked outside the office and stood there still reading the info when he spotted a name that seemed familiar; it was an old problematic demon Johnny knew very well.

It was already dark but at least it had stopped raining. After one hour he arrived to one of the bars problematic demons use to go, a very dangerous place indeed.

There weren’t too many people inside, but all eyes focused on Johnny. Almost everyone inside the bar had been arrested by him at least once. He got closer to the counter and spoke to the waiter.

“You must be bored tonight huh.” the waiter just growled at Johnny’s sarcastic words. “Where’s Bobby? And don’t tell me you know nothing if you still want a peaceful night.” his sarcasm transformed into a threat.

With a sigh, the waiter put a glass with Johnny’s favorite alcohol in front of him, frowning. “He left not too long ago, you know where to.”

After his words, Johnny drank the alcohol in one go and smiled. “Always a pleasure doing business with you.” and then left.

When he was opening the door the waiter said something, but Johnny was unable to hear it. “Damnit, he’s not the first one to ask for Bobby, im doomed.”

Johnny walked towards the alley Bobby used to hang around. To his surprise, there was someone else after him. He thought it could be a friend or something, but the thought of that went away when that mysterious person took a katana and placed it on Bobbys neck.

“Hey you!” Johnny shouted taking off one of his guns, pointing it to that mysterious person. “He’s my witness, let him go immediately and put that sword away!.” he walked slowly towards them.

Then the mysterious person turned slightly around, only enough to show his eye, looking directly at Johnny. “It’s a katana, not a sword.”

The intimidating aura that person emitted tensed Johnny up, but then his eyes moved to that persons ear, and saw a demon power limiter on it.

This alerted Johnny, that took off the other gun, a special one to kill demons. “I said let him go, scumbag.” Johnny said pointing both guns at him.

For some reason the mysterious demon let Bobby go and turned around towards Johnny. When he could see him completely, Johnny’s face went pale and walked backwards.

“You… What are you doing here?!” It was really unusual for Johnny to look this scared in front of another demon, but there was a reason behind it.

“Nakamoto Yuta, a pleasure working with you.” he smiled to Johnny, but instead of calming him, the only thing that smile did was scaring him even more.


	2. First encounter

Cold sweat slowly fell down Johnny’s forehead. He didn’t remember too much from his childhood, but there was a face he would never forget; the one who killed his parents. And that face was right in front of him. 

“Working together? Are you out of your mind?!” Johnny gathered the courage to speak out, even though he didn’t lower the two guns. 

Yuta rolled his eyes and let go a loud sigh, “I guess Doyoung forgot to tell you, right? I was sent here to help.” he put the katana on his wrist and took a step forward to Johnny. 

Still defensive, Johnny didn’t move a single inch, in fact he looked more angry than scared. “To help? The only thing you will do is hurt more innocent people.” These words were filled with anger and resentment. 

Yuta seemed to understand the meaning of Johnny’s words, as if he were used to it. “You saw it, the limiter on my ear, my powers are completely under control.” he took away the hairs from his ear, showing him again the glowing green earring. “I can’t ask you to stop hating me, but this situation requires both of us.” 

After a sigh Johnny clenched his teeth and lowered the guns. “If you go overboard i will kill you.” His eyes were filled with hate, Johnny wasn’t used to this feeling so he didn’t know if he was being too aggressive, but he didn’t care. 

“It’s not like i have the right to refuse, it could be for the better.” Yuta turned around hiding his face from Johnny. 

“Making yourself look like a victim won’t work on me. You’re a murderer.” Johnny spit pushing him away from the witness, that was still in the same place frozen at the weird situation he was witnessing. “You, where’s Donghyuck?” that words seemed to have made him nervous and Johnny noticed it. “Don’t lie to me, i’m not in the mood for that.” he grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up. Johnny’s eyes glowed yellow, even with the contacts on. 

The air around them tensed up and it became a bit hard to breathe, a clear symptom of demon powers activating. It seemed Johnny’s sudden explosion of feelings and painful memories had made him lose control of himself. 

Then, a hand rested on Johnny’s shoulder, making him come to his senses; a warm feeling coming from that hand ran through all his body, calming his head and his heart. Some seconds later a tear fell down Johnny’s left eye, and he finally blinked, realising the situation he was in and the hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me.” Johnny shouted pushing Yuta away. “Ok big guy.” Yuta said walking away after a loud sigh. 

It was the first time he felt something like this, it gave Johnny a sweet feeling of nostalgia mixed with sadness, but he didn’t know why, and not knowing something related to Yuta infuriated him. 

After a pause, Johnny went back to the witness, this time calmer but still very angry. “Are you gonna tell me where Donghyuk is or i should ask again?” he said intimidating, looking directly at his eyes. Then Bobby spoke immediately. “I s-saw him last night but i don’t know anything else! I p-promise!” he replied agitated, with fear.

Johnny cleared his voice, as a way to incite him to keep talking, a thing that actually worked. “H-he asked for a place to stay, i showed him a few and he chose one. I d-don’t know where he went!” when he finished, Bobby closed his eyes. 

Johnny then put his hand in front of him. “Give me all the addresses.” thing that Bobby did immediately, and then proceeded to leave as fast as possible, fearing for this life. 

“We’ll continue tomorrow, your presence tires me. Bye.” Johnny said and turned around ready to leave, but Yuta stopped him, without touching of course. “I assume Doyoung didn’t tell you i’m staying with you while i’m in the human world, right?” 

“Are you kidding me?!” Johnny roared with his eyes wide open. “This must be a fucking joke, I'm calling him.” he took off his phone and dialled Doyoung’s phone number. “Doyoung? What the fuck is wrong with you?!… My superior my ass! I’m not letting him… Not in my!… I told you!… Fuck… Fine… Fuck you.” and he hung up. He looked frustrated and extremely irritated.

Yuta cutely giggled at Johnny’s reaction, but he threw a deadly stare. “Shut up.” Johnny said before turning around, and Yuta followed him in silence. 

Before opening Johnny’s apartment door, he looked again at Yuta. “Don’t touch anything, be thankful i’m letting you in.” he seemed serious, for some reason. Johnny opened the door and he walked first, but then a sound inside alerted Yuta.

When he walked inside carefully the worry disappeared at the scene; a small red cat walked towards him, curious and alerted. “Don’t touch him.” Johnny said from inside, but when he turned around he found Yuta kneeled down petting the cat, that seemed really happy with Yuta. “I told you..” he was saying, but stopped after seeing Yuta’s face; his smile was big and soft, like a kid’s. This made Johnny waver a little, a bit mesmerised by that surprisingly cute scene. But when he noticed he was smiling a little, he went to the kitchen to hid himself. 

Yuta walked into the kitchen followed by the cute little cat. “How come he’s red? I think it’s not common here.” he said totally comfortable, as if that was his house and Johnny was an old friend. “He’s a demon cat you big idiot.” His last words gave Yuta a weird feeling of dejavu, as if he already heard those words somewhere. 

After this both ate and Johnny gave Yuta a blanket to sleep in the sofa: he didn’t grumble at all, accepting it with gratitude. 

Johnny walked to his room and closed the door, he was still feeling angry and agitated, but more than that there was a weird feeling inside him, he wasn’t able to explain it with words, and that frustrated him even more. 

It was 3 am when a rumble wake Johnny up.

At first he thought it would be Yuta looking all over his place, thing that made him furious. But in the end, when he went out of his room, he found Yuta shirtless in the balcony of his apartment. There was a dim light inside that illuminated outside, showing his back full of deep scars. There wasn’t a single space on his back without a scar. This tightened Johnny’s heart, but he decided to go back to sleep. 


End file.
